Love Lunacy
by Xellos Mazoku NekoChan
Summary: Ranma has fallen for Akane...Akane for Ranma...Ryouga for Akane...Ukyo for Ryouga...but it's a love triangle of lunacy!


Disclaimer: I, Hao Karine, aka, Xellos-Mazoku, do not take credit for this great anime or any of its characters. I do however take credit for this story and my character, Moo-Moo Niho Ushi.  
  
Love Lunacy.  
  
Prologue.  
  
Ranma sighed as he looked intently at the sleeping figure of Akane. It was dark and he could scarcely see anything except for her. He could perceive her perfectly. He sat on her windowsill just staring at her. Even the sounds outside of Mousse and Shampoo's belligerency didn't make him turn his head. He was reasonably content in his personal world. 'She looks so beautiful.' He thought. Ranma had been rather fascinated by Akane lately upon anomalous grounds. Akane lay there in her cerulean silk nightdress resting serenely; the moonlight shone on her, giving her a stunning aura. P- Chan un-noticeably was lying next to her; his black fleece was almost shimmering from the moonlight.  
  
Finally, Ranma's eyelids at a snail's pace shut as he leaned against the window slightly. 'I can never have her love.' He reflected. 'She doesn't love me and that's that. When we are wed. I'll be the only one in the relationship that has feelings for the other. She won't be cheerful. And if she's not cheerful, I won't be either. So what's the point in getting married?' He shook his head as he opened his eyes. He turned and looked out the window and stared at Mousse and Shampoo. They were fighting again. It was nothing new. For the past two years of their married life, it was all you heard out of them.  
  
'If Akane and I get married will we our relationship be as bad as theirs?' He questioned to himself. He looked back over at Akane as he heard her whimper and roll over. 'Oh, Akane.' He thought. 'I will try one additional time to inform you of my love and get you to love me in return. After this, I will leave you to your love.' He glowered at the insignificant pig lying next to Akane. As Ranma stood, he inaudibly ambled out of Akane's room; giving her a caring gaze. 'Goodnight, my love, I will pray to the heavens that you will return the feelings that I have for you.' And with that, he left.  
  
"Good morning, Ranma-Kun!" Ukyo smiled and gave Ranma a hug. Ranma just smiled. "Good morning, Ukyo." He said as Ukyo released him. He sat down at the table next to Akane and smiled at her lovingly. "Good Morning, Akane- Chan." His eyes were filled with so much love as she smiled it was as if she was glowing in his eyes. "Good morning, Ranma-Kun." He couldn't stop staring at her, though staring at her just made him want to start crying. 'Love me.' He thought to himself. 'LOVE ME!' the words inlet through his mind. His mentality was slipping away as he listened to those words over and over again. "Ranma?" Akane's smile disappeared as she stared at him perceptively. Ranma clouted his hands over his ears, as if the words would suddenly cease, but the would not impede, not for anything.  
  
Akane's eyes were filling with tears as Ranma started crying. "No.stop.please." Ranma whispered to himself over and over again. Ukyo stood there staring at Ranma clueless. "What's the matter with him, Akane- Sama?" she inquired. Akane shook her head as tears filled her own eyes. "I- I don't know." She replied fearfully. "Ranma." She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. "What's going on, Ranma-Kun?" She said cradling him. "Just calm down and tell me." Ranma came to his senses as he heard Akane's virtuous voice call to him. "Ranma." Ranma's eyes shot open wide. "Akane-Chan." He wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Ranma." Akane smiled. "You're alright." She giggled, surprised a little by his behavior. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Ranma sighed, hugging her tighter. He spoke what few words he got out with pure love in his voice. "Akane, you're the most beautiful, most intelligent young woman I know. You've changed me somehow. My heart does not suffer vacancy any longer. Before I got to know you.I was.longing for someone to fill my heart with worship, and then." He growled angrily as Ryouga interrupted him.  
  
"Ranma, you dog. Get away from Akane-Chan! Right this instant, I tell you." Ranma closed his eyes sadly, pulling himself, against Akane's wishes, out of her arms. Ranma stood as Akane reached for him. "Ranma.please.sit down. Finish what you were telling me." She smiled, a smile that she never smiled in Ranma's presence before; a smile filled with more love than anyone could have for anyone else. "No." He shook his head. "It.does not matter." He said sauntering away. For some strange explanation Akane wanted to stand up and say, --Yes it does, Ranma! It matters to me, greatly! - But she didn't. She just sadly watched him walk away.  
  
Chapter One: Unreachable Futures.  
  
"Ryouga no baka!" Akane stood up hastily and shrieked. "Shimatta no Ryouga!" Ryouga stood there, gawking at her in perplexity. "Just a second, Akane-Chan. What did I do?" he inquired. Akane glared at him in detestation. "What do you think you did?" She bellowed, heatedly. "Ah, I don't know." He still didn't get what she was saying. "All I know is is that I walked in and saw him hugging you. I knew you didn't like him, so I told him to get off." Ryouga shrugged insensibly. "Can't you see, you baka?" Ukyo interrupted. "See what?" Ryouga inquired. "Akane has finally grown to like Ranma!" Ukyo exclaimed happily.  
  
Ukyo, no longer loved Ranma. She had known that deep in their hearts; Ranma and Akane had feelings for each other and that she would never, ever have a chance with Ranma, so she gave up, and set her sights on Ryouga.  
  
Akane blushed, as Ryouga's eyes got wide. "Is this true, Akane-Chan?" Ryouga asked her, dumbfounded. Akane thought for what seemed to be an eternity, but it had only been a moment or two. Finally, she blushed and smiled the same smile she had smiled at Ranma. "Hai, I do love Saotome Ranma!" She exclaimed. "I love him so much, that I, Tendo Akane, wish to become, Mrs. Saotome Ranma!" Ryouga stood there, it seemed that he was lost now, lost in lunacy; it was taking over him. He was going insane, just as Ranma was. "Hey, I said it! I actually said it!" Akane smiled at Ukyo.  
  
"Yes, you did, Akane-Sama! I am so glad that you have finally built up the courage to confess!" Ukyo giggled, but she impeded and got a distraught look on her face as soon as she saw Ryouga. Akane took no notice of either of them; she just took off running through the house, shouting out her declaration. As soon as they could no longer hear Akane's shrieking, Ukyo walked over to Ryouga. "Ryouga-Kun?" Ukyo tapped him. "I.lost her.the only woman.that I could ever grow.to love." Ryouga whispered hoarsely. "Ryouga- Kun, I wish that I could tell you differently, but I fear that this is the only way. You and Akane weren't meant to be you have to see that. It's just like Ranma and me; we weren't meant to be. And it took me a while to realize it, but finally, I did." She smiled at him as he looked at her, fascinated by the words, not the meaning, but the words, and the feeling behind them.  
  
"Why, is it that the words that you speak have so much power, so much feeling? Why do you feel the need to persuade me otherwise?" He asked her, softly yet curiously. "Because it is true, Ryouga-Kun." She sighed. "If Ranma had ended up with me, you have to believe he wouldn't be happy. The same is with you and Akane. If you two had ended up together, than she would not have been content at all. She is meant to be with Ranma, and Ranma with her." She smiled. "Does that mean, that you and I are intended to end up with others as well?" He questioned.  
  
"Well of course." She answered. "Everyone is meant for someone." Ryouga looked into her eyes. Ukyo's eyes were filled with adoration, and love. "But.I am.meant for Akane." He said clenching his fist and shutting his eyes, as he turned away from her. "Akane will never be mine, so I shall end up dying alone." Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, as they dripped down his face. "No." Ukyo's smile disappeared. "Don't say that." She sighed. "Would it make you happy to hear that I know someone who is in love with you? Would it heal the pain that has filled your heart?" She asked, hope in her voice.  
  
Ryouga opened his eyes and looked at her curiously yet fascinated. "Who in their right mind would love me?" He sighed. "I turn into a pig for God's sake." He shrugged.  
  
"That's why Akane didn't take a second glance." He sighed. "I like pigs." She smiled. "Especially little tiny black ones that wear a yellow bandana with little black brush strokes." Ryouga looked at Ukyo and blinked as a confused aura surrounded him. "Nani? Hold on a second.are you saying that.you are in love with me?" he questioned. Ukyo blushed and nodded.  
  
In another place, there sat a young girl in a dark ominous tomb like room. The only source of light was a crystal ball in front of her. She looked about 16 and she had long white hair with black bangs and black tips. She also had brown eyes and she wore a short white dress with black spots on it that went just below the beginning of her thighs (above her knees.), along with black gloves and black socks and a white hat with black spots on it with little brown horns on it. "Hibiki.will you accept young Ukyo?" she looked as if she was watching a show that she was so in to, such as a soap opera. "Come on! Come on! Say that you like her too!!!" 


End file.
